Bound Together
by scarface101
Summary: What if Korra had someone loyal and steadfast to support her as the Avatar? Someone she could trust without reservation? What if she were stronger, wiser, more experienced and sure of herself? Find out here. Naruto x Korra x small harem. Warning: Minor bashing. Disclaimer: I own nothing, except OC's. To all Flamers: Zero fuqs given.


**A/N: It has been a long time since I did a Naruto x Legend of Korra xover. But recently, I kinda revisited the series since I love Korra as a character and the series I even bought the whole series recently. You may be familiar with my works 'Dragon of the South' so I decided to take this xover in a new direction and try something else. I hope you enjoy. I worked hard on this during my spare time before my work shifts, and now I give it to you my readers as a Christmas present, with my own little twist in as well. Merry Christmas.**

 **Also, for those who may ask, All Avatar characters shall be Cannon Ages. Whereas Naruto himself will be eighteen, a year older than Korra during the Equalist Arc. Mkay? Just being clear in case anyone asks. Oh, and I will NOT be adding Kuvira to the harem at all. She's just another Totalitarian like both Fire Lords Sozin and Ozai. Not to mention, one thing that Naruto (at least in my fics) favors in women is LOYALTY! Kuvira nearly blew up the man she 'loved' like it was nothing. Not at all a desirable trait in a wife. Plus I also hate how she tried to shit all over Korra and everyone else just because she could. Anyway's I'm done talking now.**

 **Chapter one: Prologue.**

"Sir! We have them!" Spoke a White lotus guard to the Airbending Monk Tenzin, and Fire lord Zuko, both of whom stood at attention, their faces a hardened mask as they watched a set of prisoners be dragged to them. One encased in prison of rock, another trapped in a block of ice, and another who had her face covered by a mask of steel with no eyeholes. And another who was kept in the standard shackles. These were members of the Red Lotus, who recently attempted to kidnap and possibly assassinate the newest Avatar Korra.

Their leader, being a man called Zaheer who seemed to be very knowledgable in Air-bender philosophy despite not being a true Air-bender. "Where is the Avatar? What have you done to her?" Tenzin demanded, worrying for the latest carnation of the Avatar who was but a little girl.

"You could try asking P'Lie, she had your Avatar last." Zaheer answered honestly, having already been caught, he saw no point to dragging this out any further than necessary and his statement also served as a command to his lover to speak up and tell their captors what they wanted to know. The Combustion bender said nothing however, instead she seemed more occupied with trying to bury her masked head deeper into the snow.

"P'Lie? What happened to the Avatar?" Zaheer asked her with a raised eyebrow, sensing that something may have gone horribly wrong judging by the Combustion bender's current state. She must have failed quite miserably in some manner.

"What did you do to my child? Where is she?!" Screamed the voice of one Senna, the mother of the newest Avatar, who was shoving her way past more White Lotus guards, tears fell from her eyes as she brought her hand up and slapped the leader of the Red Lotus across the face. He didn't resist, he knew that she was a mother, desperate to hold her child again.

The guards all tried to hold Senna back despite her protests, both Zuko and Tenzin tried to regain control of this situation and calm the rising tempers. This chaotic scene was interrupted by the sounds of horns signaling the approach of the search party, causing relief to wash over the mother as she wiped the tears from her eyes, even the Fire Lord and the Monk relaxed as they awaited the safe return of the Avatar... but that was short lived when they noticed the atmosphere of the search party. They were all crestfallen, their shoulders slumped and their eyes locked to the ground, unable to look at anything else.

Both Zuko and Tenzin felt despair fill their hearts, what could possibly have happened to Korra? The elated mother trudged through the snow and approached the scouts and spoke in an excited voice filled with joy "Where is my daughter? Come on! Bring her to me! Korra! Mother is here for you!" She called out into the small group of scouts, her eyes scanning them for any signs of her child.

She then took notice of the state the search party was in, and worry began to fill her leaving a deep pit in her belly. At last a scout approached her and gave her a small wrapped up bundle, his face a pale color that made one assume he should be amongst the dead. She looked down at the bundle in her hands, and began to slowly unwrap it, her form trembling as the cover came off and her face growing paler.

She then gasped in horror, a fresh flood of tears appearing as she felt like her heart had just exploded out of her chest from shock... it was the severed arm of a child. Her child. It couldn't have been anyone else's. Senna felt herself puke in her mouth a bit, causing a frothy substance to leave her lips as her eyes rolled into her head and she fainted on the spot. Some White Lotus Guards rushing forward to catch her.

Upon seeing this, both Zuko and Tenzin took a moment to silently pray for the lost Avatar. With that done, Zuko turned to the Red Lotus and spokebitterly "For all of your crimes, You shall all be cast into the deepest and darkest prisons I can find or build for you all, special prisons where you will neither be able to bend, nor ever see the light of day ever again. Guards? Take all of this... filth away." On command, the White lotus began dragging them all away, the leader of the prisoners however quietly meditated on recent events, trying to figure out how everything could have gone wrong.

"What do we do now?" The form of Tonraq asked as he cradled his wife's unconscious body, he too was grief stricken by this horrifying loss, but he kept it bottled up for now until all loose ends had been tied up.

"Now? We grieve. Then we wait for a new Avatar to appear. That is all we can do. With your permission, I would like to erect a memorial in Korra's honor on Air temple island. I feel Korra could have done great things like my father, and... she never had the chance to prove it. I couldn't stand it to have her be forgotten." Tenzin replied somberly, feeling he had failed the Avatar and by extension his own father's legacy.

"Yes. Please do so. Korra always wanted to see Republic City, and the Pro-bending matches. I promised to take her when she was old enough... now I can't." Tonraq muttered, with tears welling up in his own eyes, unable to contain his emotions any longer.

"I will help take care of any expenses towards your memorial. In the meantime, I shall see to building prisons to contain those Red Lotus maniacs." Zuko offered and placed a hand on the monk's shoulder before departing. He may have failed this new carnation of his past friend, but he'll do what he can to see that she is remembered and that something like this may never happen again.

 **Present day. Air Temple island, Republic city.**

"And that, is the tragic tale of Avatar Korra. Hence why we have this memorial in her honor. And now, it falls to you to maintain it and keep it from being overgrown." Spoke Tenzin to his eldest daughter Jinora, who sat there listening to the story, tears welling up in her eyes until she wiped them dry with the back of her hand. Now that she was old enough, she was given the responsibility to care for Korra's memorial as a small part of her training.

"That is so horrible. What happened to her spirit Animal?" Jinora asked since she had heard that the previous Avatar had a Polar Bear-dog as a companion before her tragic death.

"Ah. The pup vanished shortly thereafter, both Senna and Tonraq tried looking for her, but the puppy Naga was nowhere to be found. It is believed that the pup went out into the frozen tundra, seeking her lost Avatar. Yet another loss to the family, and perhaps the world even." Tenzin replied in a somber tone.

"I don't get it though, why hasn't a new Avatar been found yet?" the young Air-bender inquired further since it had been some years since that horrible event.

"Some Avatars take longer than others to locate. Avatar Roku wasn't found until he was a young adult. Now enough of that, I have a meeting to go to today for the Republic City council, and I am to meet with a young man called Naruto that has come forward with information about the Avatar, seemed quite insistent on meeting with me in person. You tend to the memorial in the meantime, and be sure to take good care of it. It... means a lot to me and Korra's parents." Her father replied before departing towards a nearby boat prepared to take him into the city. Jinora nodded obediently, not wanting to disappoint her father, she quickly gathered the needed items to help care for the memorial.

It was a modest statue of Korra with a small plaque at the base with the words 'Avatar Korra. Taken from the world too soon.' on it. She began with cutting down and pulling up any festering weeds to prevent it from overgrowing on the statue. After a few short minutes, she was pleased to see that there was little weeding to do. Next, she began cleaning off the statue and plaque, rubbing off any signs of filth on it.

This part was significantly harder since she had to work in some real elbow grease for this one. Looking up slightly, she noticed her father's boat departing, she hoped to someday become a great Air-bending master and maybe help teach the Avatar in the arts of Air-bending. Of course, that may be some time until the next Avatar would be found.

She sighed and returned to her work, occasionally hearing her younger siblings playing off in a courtyard somewhere, or hearing some bird chirping away as they pecked at the ground for worms or bugs. Her ears then perked up when she heard something that sounded like... music? It wasn't like anything she'd heard over the radio, this sounded much more upbeat than any kind of music she was familiar with... but she still liked it.

 **(A/N: Play 'Lake Shore Drive' by Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah.)**

She looked around, trying to find the source of the music and then spotted a small boat meant for one maybe two people, this one heading towards Air Temple Island, the passenger being a lone woman wearing clothes liken to that of the Water tribe, her head bobbing to the music slightly as she casually used Water-bending to push the boat towards the island. The young Air-bender raised an eyebrow since she and her family wasn't expecting any visitors, nor were reporters allowed on Air temple island either. Wonder what this stranger wanted? And seriously, where was that music coming from? She just couldn't resist tapping her foot to the music.

"Top of the morning to ya!" Shouted the Water-bender with a broad smile, waving at the Air-bender in a friendly manner as she tossed a small anchor onto shore before exiting her boat with a device that looked similar to a radio, obviously the device used to play that music.

"Good morning. Welcome to Air temple island. What brings you here? A pilgrimage maybe?" Jinora asked politely and gave a small bow, this girl seemed nice enough and didn't seem to be any kind of reporter. Especially since she had chased off numerous nosy journalists with her Air-bending.

"Of a sort. Is the Master Tenzin here? I have some Avatar related business with him." The Water-bender asked with a small smile as she placed the musical device on the ground, rubbing her shoulders slightly then cracking her knuckles.

"You just missed him actually, he's gone off to a Council meeting. If you have information about the newest Avatar, then you can wait here if you like. And if you're one of those types of scum looking for a quick buck, you won't be getting any reward unless the information is proven legit." Jinora warned the Water-bender since she had seen too many scammers that gave false witness about the new Avatar for money.

"That's okay. I'm in no hurry. And It's not really money I'm looking for, I want something much better. Anywho, the names Korra. Korra Uzumaki, and you are?" The now identified Korra asked with a polite smile which set the Air-bender's mind at ease, though she wondered what this woman actually wanted instead of money.

Remembering her manners, the brown haired girl replied "My name is Jinora. And you're Korra huh? Small world, that's the same name as the last Avatar. What's that device there? It looks like a radio, but it isn't plugged into a wall for electricity." She asked while pointed at the radio like device, her curiosity overwhelming her now.

"That? That's called a boom-box back where I'm from. And doesn't really need to be plugged in. I sometimes lug that thing around to listen to tunes when I can't find my Walkman. And World's not all that small Jinora, there's just less or more in it sometimes." Korra replied at the end in a somewhat philosophical manner. Making the intellectual Air-bender smile at how insightful this woman was.

"Mind if I practice my Water-bending while I wait? I hate getting fat and lazy. Plus my husband would scold me for neglecting in training." Korra asked while stretching out her arms somewhat, a small yawn escaping her lips.

"No problem, just be mindful about your surroundings, we aren't the only ones here. And... your husband? You mean you're married? You seem kinda young to be married." Jinora asked noting that this girl could only be a few years older than herself.

"Maybe, but we have been together since we were kids. And... well, we just loved each other so much after what we had been through. So yeah. I'm married. His name's Naruto Uzumaki, and he is one of the greatest guys ever, heh, I can go on all day about what a wonderful husband he is. But I'll save the war stories for later." Korra replied with a broad grin, her tone clearly showing her love and pride in her husband. Then she began an intricate dance of water-bending.

She pulled water from the air itself and began bending it about to and fro, sometimes cracking it like a whip, then freezing it into a lance and then unfreezing it back into liquid. The motions of her bending were smooth and graceful, showing the practice she had put into her water-bending.

"So where are you from? North or South pole? Someplace else?" Jinora asked hoping to get to know this Korra woman better, she seemed like someone to make good conversation with to pass the time.

"I was born in the South pole. But I lived most of my life in a village called Konoha, a backwater place you'd never have heard of, or can find on any map around here." Korra responded then shaped the water into a rose like form and froze it solid. Creating a gorgeous ice sculpture.

"Sounds like a boring place. What do you do for a living?" The young Air-bender asked, since she noticed this woman had some muscle to her, undoubtedly due to her rigorous training and possibly what she does for work.

"I work in a triad, cleaning duties and stuff. I dispose of the evidence and clean up crime scenes, sometimes I use a hacksaw to cut up the bodies and then distribute their meat in local restaraunts." The Water-bender replied with a straight face making Jinora pale in horror and clutch at her stomach since she and her family had eaten out just a short while ago. Korra then burst out laughing seeing that the younger girl had taken her seriously, her laughter alerting the young monk that it was a joke.

"Gotcha. I used to be in the military. Guess I kinda retired after I got married, but I still need to keep in shape and improve my skills. And aren't you being a little bit nosy?" Korra asked with a small smile making the brown haired girl blush in embarrassment since she had been prying a little too much.

"Sorry if I overstepped. I didn't mean anything by it." She apologized with a small bow, making Korra wave her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Was just poking a bit of fun at you. I don't mind, it's not like my life is a big secret. Oop, time to change the track." Korra spoke as she pushed a button on her 'boom-box' making it switch to a new song. **(A/N: Now play 'Southern Nights' by Glen Campbell.)**

"Wow... I have never heard music like that. I don't know why, but it is... what's the word? Groovy?" Jinora asked as she bobbed her head to the music.

"Yeah. My husband loves music, had me listen to all kinds of songs he had collected. It was one of his quirks, and at the same time a charm of his." the dark skinned woman explained with a fond smile then continued practicing her water-bending this time focusing more on form and routine than actual bending, as though to get her body used to the required movements.

"I can see why. Did you serve with him in the military? Must have been boring work in this time of peace." Jinora asked as she snapped her fingers to the music, her foot tapping against the ground now.

"Nah. My husband may have his quirks, but he is both frighteningly intelligent and insightful. We took time to learn about the happenings and going ons of the world. Ba Sing Se, being ruled by the Earth Queen Hou-Ting, who concerns herself with personal comforts and luxuries. And then the aging Fire Lord Zuko, who has kept the peace for ages. Naruto predicts that when either one dies, bad things will happen, like a War for instance. Its not a matter of 'If' the World needs the Avatar, but 'When'." Korra responded in a more stern and serious tone of voice.

Before Jinora could inquire further, she noticed that her father's boat was approaching and that the sun had sank down into the sky significantly, apparently the time had passed by faster than she realized. She squinted her eyes a bit when she realized that her father was accompanied by a Young man with golden hair instead of the common brown or black.

"There's my Husband." Korra pointed out at the golden haired man as she ceased her bending exercises and allowed the sculpture she created before to melt into a puddle while the two appraoched and then switched off her boom-box, with the Air-bending master seeming to be in a jovial mood, exchanging light hearted conversation with the young man. **(End Music.)**

"Ah, you must be Korra Uzumaki. Your husband was just telling me how you used to fend off Fan-girls of his, after my meeting in the Republic city Council, I assure you that if your information on the Avatar was proven accurate you would be generously compensated. He told me you'd be here waiting for us. He said that you have information about the Avatar. I trust that my daughter made mention of certain leeches trying to deceive us with false information?" Tenzin spoke in a business like manner, not wasting any time at all since he felt that Naruto was a trustworthy man who wouldn't lead him astray for personal gain. Not to mention the prospect of finding the Next Avatar was always one of his biggest goals and responsibilities.

"Thank you, and yes, she did. Not to worry though, Your Avatar is right here in Republic City, my husband brought her here himself." She spoke with a smile then lifted her leg up and stomped on the ground allowing four small mounds of earth to rise up creating seats for the four of them. Jinora however, gaped, her eyes filled with shock at seeing this.

"That makes it easy for us then. Thank you. When can we meet with the newest Avatar? You say its a girl?" Tenzin began questioning Korra as he took a seat, followed by the pony-tailed girl and her husband, with Jinora pointing at the woman who bent both Water and Earth.

"Yes. Best way I can describe her as being a 'straight up punk with a heart of gold.' Very skilled Bender." Korra answered with a broad grin, showing off her pride. Sensing the truth Tenzin nodded in gratitude then noticed his daughter pointing at the 'Earth-bender'

"Jinora! Put your hand down. It is rude to point. Now then, you didn't answer my previous question about WHEN we would be meeting the new Avatar." The monk spoke while stroking his beard thoughtfully, his daughter fumbling with her words unable to get a sentence in.

"Any minute now actually." Naruto spoke in a casual manner, making the monk nod in gratitude, believing that they had made arrangements ahead of time to bring in the Avatar. Which was a good thing given what happened to the previous, Especially with the Equalists running around and spreading more and more Anti-bending propaganda.

"Dad?" Jinora asked as she began tugging against her father's robes to get his attention. But he raised up his hand to tell her to wait then asked his two guests "Tell me, how proficient is she in the Elements? What does she know?"

"She's Aces except for Air. She has Fire, Water, and Earth down pat, but she is pretty headstrong and bold so that makes Air-bending a challenge for her." Korra answered while rubbing the back of her head, a sheepish grin forming on her face.

"Dad." The younger girl spoke again to tell her father about this woman's bending abilities on for him to make a shooing motion with his hand then speak to the married couple "Makes sense. My father had a difficult time with Earth most especially because of his upbringing as an Air-bender. Now, how did you meet the..."

Before Tenzin could finish his sentence he was blasted away by a gust of wind coming from Jinora, a look of frustration on her face after having been ignored. "Now Dad?! I have been trying to tell you... THIS WOMAN USED EARTH-BENDING!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and then sent another blast of air at her father making him reel back from the blow.

The Master Air-bender got up from the ground and dusted himself off, trying to keep his cool despite his daughters outburst. "Well, of course she used Earth-bending. She is most obviously an Earth-bender." He explained dryly as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"No Dad! She was just practicing with Water-bending before you got here! I saw it myself!" She explained and stamped her foot, her face a deep red since she had to ram this information into her father's head.

"That's impossible. The only person that can use more than one Element is... The... Ava...tar?" Tenzin's speech began to falter as he turned his head towards the 'Earth-bender' who was trying to contain her laughter from his expression of pure shock and awe.

"Thought I was someone else? Here's something to wake you up." She spoke then with a wave of her hand, caused a geyser of water to crash down on the bearded man's form, soaking him head to toe in water. He quickly used Air-bending to dry himself off and then immediately placed his hand's on Korra's Shoulder's his eyes wide in disbelief... but he knew... there was no denying it. She was the right age, the name, she could bend other Elements, this could only be Korra.

With a smile, she put her fingers to her lips and gave a sharp whistle, causing an explosion from beneath the boat she had first arrived in revealing an adult Polar Bear-Dog to appear from the water. Shaking its body to get the water off her fur, a large collar around her neck with a tag that had the name 'Naga' on it. That was the final nail in the coffin for Tenzin... she was Korra, and she had returned.

"I... I don't understand. How..? Where..? Why didn't you go home? Or let your parents know where you were? You... you could have sent a letter. Or something! We had to bury what little we found of you, your mother sobbed throughout the entire funeral as we buried your severed arm. But... you're here. Alive, well, whole... and even married." Tenzin spoke in confusion, his mind traveling a mile a minute and was absolutely reeling with questions.

"Whoa now, hold on a second there. I'll be happy to tell you the whole story, but I don't wanna go and repeat it a dozen times. So, do me a solid and get my parents down here. Then we'll talk about all of that stuff. Oh, and don't tell them that its me. I wanna surprise them, and in all seriousness, they may not believe that their daughter is alive unless they see for themselves." Korra explained as she released herself from the monk's grip then latched onto her husband, the two sharing a short but sweet kiss.

"Yes. Of course. That makes sense. I need to... uh, do the thing. Give'em a ring. Put them on the horn, the phone. GAH!" Tenzin spoke in a broken manner, his mind unable to contain itself anymore while steam animatedly emerged from the top of his head as he ran off to make a quick phone call.

"You... you lied to me the whole time?" Jinora asked with a raised eyebrow, her arms crossed slightly that she had been tricked.

"I don't ever recall lying to you aside from that joke. I just didn't mention that I was the Avatar." Korra countered with a snarky grin making the younger girl sigh since that was true. After this, word spread fast that the Avatar was now living amongst the residents of Air temple island, but it was best that this news didn't travel off the island until later, the Avatar had returned. And by the sounds of it, she had quite a story to tell.

 **Days later.**

"How long has she been standing there like that?" Ikki asked out of curiosity while looking at the form of Avatar Korra, now in Air-bender clothing, who was currently balancing on one leg, her raised one lifted up and out-stretched to the side while holding several cups of water along it, her arms were also stretched out in front of her, balancing more cups filled with water, and atop her head sat an empty jug. Her eyes were closed and her form seemed oddly relaxed and focused on the task at hand.

"Almost four hours and counting. This is the kind of training you have been giving her Mr. Uzumaki?" Jinora spoke while glancing between her book and Korra's well-balanced posture. She couldn't imagine how difficult it must be to stay like that for so long on a single leg and at the same time keeping those cups from falling or spilling their contents... but then why was the jug empty? Shouldn't it have been filled too?

"One of several exercises, this one is meant to help concentration, balance, and flexibility. And please, just Naruto, you calling me 'Mr. Uzumaki' makes me feel like an old man." The blonde responded as he poured himself a cup of tea then refilled Tenzin's cup as well. The two having formed quite a kinship when discussing training exercises, the golden haired young man was quite creative in coming up with effective training methods.

"Most impressive. You have obviously trained her well. Exactly how skilled is she in the bending arts?" The bearded monk asked as he sipped his tea, grateful that this boy had aided the Avatar so immensely over the years she had been missing, if anything perhaps whatever experience she went through helped her become a better woman, Avatar, and overall fighter.

"I'll answer that myself." Korra answered instead, her eyes snapping open as she kicked her leg up at an almost impossible angle, showing off the extent of her flexibility, then lifted her arms up in the air sending the cups and their contents flying. She then began to bend the water in the air and gathered it all into the jug on her head, and then in several swift motions began catching the cups until they formed a neat stack in her hands that she then placed on the ground, followed by the jug which seemed to have not even moved from the top of her head until she finally removed it. The display of skill and reflexes earning her applause from the Air-benders, with Meelo letting out a whistle in-between the clapping.

The Avatar sighed as she sat down near her Teachers, most especially her husband and began drinking some tea. She sighed in relief from the refreshing beverage then spoke "Back where I was, there wasn't any shortage of inspiration to learn more Bending arts. I'm not one to boast, but I may well be the most powerful Avatar yet. I learned numerous advanced forms of bending, Metal-Bending, Lightning-bending, Lava-bending, Blood-bending without the need for a full moon, even Combustion-Bending, but I use that last one sparingly since it can be dangerous to the user. And thanks to meditation and training, I learned how to tap into and control the Avatar state on the fly. Not to be a braggart, but if I put my mind to it, I could probably turn Republic City into a wasteland. Oh, and I also discovered ways of combining the Elements to make Sub-Elements."

Throughout her explanation Tenzin's eyes kept growing wider and wider, those types of Bending excluding Metal-Bending and maybe Lightning-bending nowadays, were very rare and almost unheard of. If Korra mastered Air-bending, she could become perpetually unstoppable. "Incredible. And I believe your words whole-heartedly, if you mastered such advanced Bending forms, you definitely are the most Powerful Avatar as of now. What do you mean by Sub-Elements though? There is only four Elements." The Air-bending master asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Traditionally, yes, but being the Avatar and having access to all four, doesn't put such limits on me. You know what happens when water is heated at high temperatures?" She asked in a casual manner, almost as though she knew something that Tenzin did not.

"It boils, evaporates and then becomes steam. Why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, which was raised further when Korra used Earth-bending to make a fist-sized rock then used water-bending to gather more liquid from the air which then traveled into her mouth. Within a span of three to five seconds, Korra exhaled steam from her mouth which poured over the rock and melted it down into some kind of soupy like putty substance.

"A little trick I learned from a friend called Mei Terumi. Basically, why restrict myself when I can combine the Elements? Like say, Metal and Electricity since the former can conduct the latter? If I learn Air-bending, I could use it to increase the intensity of my Fire Bending. Maybe I could do even more if I experiment a bit." She explained with a large smile at all the possibilities if she could Air-bend, leaving Tenzin stunned by this. She wasn't just skilled, she was a Prodigy born from hard work and talent. The best mixture possible.

Before the monk could question her further, an Air Acolyte rushed up to them and whispered something into his ear, making the Headmaster nod in understanding then speak to both Korra and her husband "Good news, Tonraq and Senna have just arrived and they are very eager to meet the Avatar, they'll be here any moment now. To be honest, I'm not sure how they'll react to seeing you alive again. Your disappearance left some deep scars in them, especially your poor mother."

"Who knows? But at least they'll finally have closure." Korra replied in a reassuring tone earning a nod from Tenzin. Naruto however sat quietly, his mind elsewhere as he casually twirled her ponytail between his fingers, a habit he picked up on when they started dating. She had become accustomed to the habit and let him do as he pleased, finding it rather cute that he enjoyed playing with her ponytail like that, plus in turn she got to touch those whisker marks of his. So it was a win-win.

"Boom-box time. Hit it." The Avatar spoke and pointed at the musical device prompting her husband to tap on a button allowing music to play from its speakers. **(A/N: Play 'Carry on my wayward son' by Kansas)**

The song playing carried into the wind, as the both Tonraq and his wife appeared with looks of apprehension at meeting the newest Avatar, unaware that it was actually their own daughter who still lived. The two bowed slightly to their host, Senna's eyes glanced over to the form of Naruto, unable to keep her eyes off of his golden hair, her husband taking notice of this and finding himself curious about the young man's unusual hair color, but that wasn't truly important at this time.

"Ahem, thank you for alerting us so quickly Master Tenzin, me and my wife have been very eager to meet the newest Avatar. Is it perhaps, this young man here?" Tonraq asked then gestured to the golden haired man since he seemed to be the to stand out the most.

"Me? Heavens no. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, esquire. It's this young lady right here." The young adult answered and gestured to Korra with a knowing smile, while Tenzin sat quietly allowing Korra to handle this herself.

Korra got up and bowed to her unsuspecting parents, but before she could get a word in, her mother began to tear up and let out a choked sob, to which Tonraq reacted by hugging his wife close to comfort her, sensing what was wrong and the Avatar's unspoken question he answered "Forgive her. My wife took our daughter's death the hardest. And, looking at you, well, is kind of a reminder of her, I think if our daughter grew up, she would have been a fine young lady like you."

"Ah. I can see why. Allow me to introduce myself... I am Avatar Korra. Your lost daughter." she greeted them in a gentle manner, then she whistled summoning Naga to her side, the Polar Bear-Dog padding up and licking her parent's faces. They wiped the slobber from their faces and gaped, their eyes wide in disbelief, their mouths opening and closing unable to form words... finally Tonraq's eyes rolled into his head and fell backwards onto the ground, his body sprawled out and unconscious. Senna then broke down sobbing and embraced her lost child, from the first moment she saw her... she knew it could only be her little Korra.

 **(A/N: End Music.)**

"All things considered, they took it rather well." Jinora stated as she looked up from her book, adding in her two cents.

"Agreed. Let's see about reviving Tonraq and continuing on with this. Korra promised to explain her absence once her parents arrived." Tenzin spoke as he grabbed the water filled Jug the Avatar had used for training earlier and dumped the liquid onto the unconscious man's face... but he didn't so much as stir. He was still out cold.

"You're gonna need something powerful to wake him up. Fortunately, I got just the thing prepped and ready ahead of time. Time for the 'Red Dragon'." Naruto spoke with a large smile then pulled a bottle out of seemingly nowhere containing a glowing red liquid.

"Naruto! No! Absolutely not! You'll kill him with that!" Korra yelled in dismay, earning odd looks from everyone, including Senna who had recovered a bit and was now curious about what the golden haired man was up to.

"What is that exactly? Some kind of potion?" Jinora asked, curious as to what it was made of... and why did Korra claim it would kill her father?

"This my friend, is the ultimate Miracle Cure. Made up of three peppers, Carolina reapers, Scorpion 'Butch T's and Ghost peppers, mixed with spicy hot mustard, and a few cherries for that extra kick. I call it, the 'Red Dragon' this bad boy could awaken people from even the deepest of comas." The blonde explained with a twisted smile on his face that sent shivers down their spines.

"Assuming they don't die from spontaneous combustion! Gimme that!" Korra yelled as she tried to snatch the bottle out of his hand but was held back by his free arm.

"Spirits preserve us." Tenzin muttered as he slowly backed away, he didn't know what kind of peppers they were, but just from the tidbits 'Ghost', 'Scorpion' and 'Reaper' in the names they sounded deadly.

"What? Your dad will be up on his feet in no time." Naruto choked out, now trapped in a chokehold by his wife who was trying very hard to take away his evil concoction.

"Yeah, screaming his head off until he turns to ash! Now give me that damn bottle." Korra yelled and applied more pressure around the whiskered teen's neck. But then... her eyes widened in horror when she noticed it was already gone.

"Too late. Ikki has it and has already dumped it all down your old man's throat." Naruto pointed out, revealing the young Air-bender grinning triumphantly who wanted to see what would happen if Tonraq drank it.

"NOT ALL OF IT!" Korra screamed in terror, noticing that the bottle was now completely empty. The Avatar then slapped her hands over her eyes, unable to watch the following events. Tonraq's breathing became ragged as sweat poured from his forehead, then it seemed to come from every single pore in his body, his clothes becoming soaked in his sweat which formed a puddle beneath him. His face started turning a very deep and dark shade of red, and finally his eyes snapped open and he let out a scream causing flames to erupt from his mouth. His screams of pain and anguish sounding much like a Platypus-Bear screaming into a megaphone.

Suddenly his entire body was covered in flames, turning his clothes into ash. He leapt to his feet and by instinct alone ran to the nearest body of water, throwing himself into the bay. The water bubbled and boiled around him for nearly a whole minute until at last he emerged from the water, his body covered in soot and ash, but relatively unscathed.

"Huh. I'd say he's secure in his masculinity." Naruto commented since Tonraq's pants had been burnt off too, giving everyone a clear view of what was between his legs. Korra quickly sent her elbow into the young man's ribs and told him to shut up, while Tenzin was busy covering the eyes of his children. In the background, Senna could only blink a few times... until she couldn't take anymore and just started laughing at the situation.

 **Later.**

At the family dinner table, everyone had gathered, including Tonraq who was now wearing Air-bender robes until his and his wife's luggage arrived. Oddly enough, the Water-Bending master didn't seem angry at all by what just happened. "Is there any more of that 'Red Dragon' Naruto? That was really powerful stuff." he asked with a large smile, craving for more of the substance.

"Yup, I always keep some handy." The blonde answered with a chuckle, earning himself a blow to the head from Korra for his antics. He was always doing something or other that was completely crazy, such as almost killing her dad with that poison of his.

"You give my dad anymore, you're sleeping on the floor for the next week." The Avatar growled while pinching one of his cheeks making him groan in pain slightly.

"Umm, what exactly is your relationship together? You seem close." Senna asked noting that the two never seemed to be apart for any reason, and even now there didn't seem to be any real malice between them, like it was perfectly natural.

"Hmm? Oh, I guess I didn't tell you yet since dad passed out. This... is my husband. Naruto's... eccentric but he's a good guy and one of the most powerful fighers you'd ever hope to meet. He took care of me and trained me for years." Korra explained and held him close in a defensive manner in case her parents began attacking her husband.

"H..Hu...Hus...band?" Her parents stuttered in unison, obviously unprepared for this news. Tonraq's expression became hardened like stone as he stared at the golden haired boy in front of him.

"Korra, are you happy with this young man?" He asked in a stern tone of voice, earning a deep nod from his daughter.

"And you, Naruto, are you happy with Korra?" He asked in the blonde's direction, The golden haired man nodding as well without any hesitation.

"Is... is this why you were gone so long? You eloped, fearing we wouldn't accept him?" He asked with some pain in his voice, praying that wasn't the case. That Naruto seemed like a decent enough sort at first glance, unless there was something about him that he and Senna wouldn't approve of?

Korra took a deep breath then began her long explanation "It's more complicated than that. The first thing I remember is some woman with an eye tattooed on her forehead carrying me away, I tried to fight her off, but I was just a kid then. Then I felt pain, it happened so fast that my brain couldn't even register what had happened... and then, well, I noticed my arm was gone. Ripped clean out of its socket.

Then, just like that, I was pulled out of her arms and then I was falling in a bottomless abyss. It was so pitch black and dark, I couldn't tell if I was going up or down, I'm not even sure how long I fell for. Hours? Days? Weeks? I had no idea, I thought I was losing my mind as I fell endlessly, next thing I know, I landed in an alley somewhere, I hit a trash can and dislocated my arm, the 'missing' one that somehow miraculously grew back. And then I heard whimpering, it was Naga, who had landed right next to me. Except she had hit her head and was bleeding. I ran out into the street calling and begging for help... but all the people ignored my presence, like I was a phantom. I was so lost and scared, and I wanted my mother to hold me again... that I started crying. I didn't know what to do.

Then I heard Naga barking happily, I turned around and saw Naruto with her, giving her a bone to chew on while he looked at her head. He was taking out the trash from his apartment, and found us out there. It wasn't long after, he popped my arm back in place and let us stay with him to recuperate. When I found out the world had no idea what the Avatar was, or who Avatar Aang was, or about the Hundred year war... I realized I was in another dimension, seperate to but connected to my own. After learning I had no way home, I stayed with Naruto since he seemed like the only person kind enough to let me and Naga stay and since I owed him for saving us.

We became friends almost immediately, and I helped maintain and clean his apartment, handled various chores and that kind of thing to earn my keep, and Naga usually chased off any troublemakers. Eventually, we went to school together... and we became Ninjas. Yes. Ninjas. Anyway, we served together in the same squad and... became close. We started dating as he helped me train and become a stronger Avatar. And then we had to fight together during the course of a War against a psychopath named Obito Uchiha.

Not long after the war, we realized how short life could be since we were both warriors, so we married. After that, Naruto here discovered a means for us to travel to and from our two dimensions. And here we are, back in my own realm, ready to resume my duties as the Avatar. I cannot imagine how you must have felt, believing me to be dead after all these years. If I had a means of contacting you, I would have done so in a heartbeat, but... well, that wasn't possible until now. That's pretty much the story."

Once she was finally finished, an awkward silence filled the room as the information she gave sank in, it seemed unbelievable, but then considering it was the Avatar... anything seemed plausible.

"You're ninjas?! Can you climb on walls and ceilings? Can you vanish out of sight at will? Can you punch a guy so hard in the chest you can leave a huge hole in their chest cavity? Can you make clones of yourself?" Ikki asked excitedly, to which the Avatar smiled and replied 'yes' to all of her questions, and then demonstrated by running through some Hand-signs and created several Shadow clones impressing the children with her skills in the Ninja arts. Even the adults were impressed by her abilities to make copies of herself.

"Amazing. But, what caused you to be transported to this other realm?" Tenzin asked while stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"No idea. Spirits? Fate? The hands of the gods? Who knows? In the end, does it matter? It still happened. Period." Korra answered dismissively, finding that question to be irrelavent since it may never be answered anyway.

"Well, regardless, I think we need to celebrate. Say... its December here right?" Naruto asked no one in particular with a broad grin stretching across his face

"Yes... why?" Tenzin asked with a raised eyerbrow, wondering what the golden haired man was planning.

"Korra... you thinking what I'm thinking?" The blonde asked his wife with a chuckle, who nodded in agreement causing everyone to wonder what they were now planning... hopefully it wasn't anything of the devious variety.

 **Later.**

The Tenzin and his family, along with Senna and Tonraq and even Naga took their seats outside the courtyard, apparently Naruto and Korra had a 'special surprise' for them to celebrate their homecoming. Tenzin just prayed it didn't involve a bending match that would tear up the island, knowing exactly what Korra was capable of.

As the sun set in the sky, Korra appeared in a puff of smoke, dressed in a white and blue tuxedo along with a top-hat on her head, a small smile on her face. She then snapped her fingers, and music began playing, undoubtedly from their 'boom-box'. She tapped her all white dress shoes on the ground then began singing as she danced _**"I'm Mrs. White Christmas, I'm Mrs. Snow, I'm Mrs. Icicle, I'm Mrs. Ten Below. Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch. Turns to snow in my clutch. I'm too much."**_

When she finished her line, she tapped her foot to the ground creating a thick blanket of ice and frost on the stone ground. She then summoned a cane made from ice with water-bending then used it to point in the direction of her husband who was dressed in a gold and crimson tuxedo, flames trailing behind him as he danced over to his wife. _**"I'm Mr. Green Christmas, I'm Mr. Sun, I'm Mr. Heat Blister, I'm Mr. Hundred and One. They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch. Starts to melt in my clutch. I'm too much."**_ He sang the clapped his hands together creating statue of rock showing him and Korra sitting together on Naga's back.

Then a series of clones appeared of both Naruto and Korra, the former's clones dressed in black and gold tuxedos, with the latter's dressed in fur coats of some kind. Korra's clones dance, kicking their legs high into the air as they sang a chorus _**"She's Mrs. White Christmas, She's Mrs. Snow, She's Mrs. Icicle, She's Mrs. Ten Below."**_

With a laugh, Korra skated over towards their audience and sang _**"Friends Call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch. Turns to snow in my clutch. I'm too much."**_ With a wave of her hand, summoned forth empty cones into the audience's hands then like magic Snow cones appeared with red or blue coloring and flavors making them wonder how she did that. She gave a small wink to her parents who nodded approvingly as she skated back to her dancing clones and continued to sing _**"I never want to know a day over forty degrees. I'd rather have it thirty, twenty, ten, five then let'em freeze!"**_ she slammed her can on the ground then created a statue made from ice depicting herself in a wedding dress, Kissing Naruto, a representation of their own wedding.

" _ **He's Mr. Green Christmas, He's Mr. Sun, He's Mr. Heat Blister, He's Mr. Hundred and one"**_ The clones of Naruto sang, pointing at their creator who had a proud expression on his face as he walked up to the audience and gave a small wink to Jinora who blushed slightly.

" _ **They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch. Starts to melt in my clutch. I'm too much."**_ He sang then made several bouqets of flowers appear in the laps of all the ladies and girls, making them inhale the sweet scent of the flowers as the blonde perfomed a back-flip and pointed towards the sky, fireworks now exploding in bright and bold colors as he sang **_"I never want to know a day that's under sixty degrees. I'd rather have it eighty, ninety, one hundred Degrees!"_**

Both Naruto and Korra then joined each other, her hand clasped in his as they then sang in turn _**"She's Mrs. White Christmas."**_

" _ **He's Mr. Sun."**_

" _ **She's Mrs. Icicle."**_

" _ **He's Mr. Hundred and one."**_

The two then embraced each other with Naruto cradling Korra's form as he holds her in his arms and sang _**"They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch..."**_

" _ **Starts to melt in his clutch."**_ She sang while gently stroking his cheek with the back of her hand as he leaned in and the two then shared a passionate kiss, their lips locked together until they broke this kiss, and Korra finished **_"He's too much."_**

" _ **Too much!"**_ the clones repeated then exploded into an array of Fireworks that created the letters 'K+N' their audience all laughed and applauded at the show, even Tenzin had to admit that was impressive. The two certainly had excellent singing voices... but how long would this peace last. Regardless, now they could all continue on with their lives.

Korra could continue her Avatar training, Senna and Tonraq seemed to have been quickly won over by Naruto and accepted him, and now with such a powerful Avatar, maybe Republic city could soon be restored to order.

 **End Chapter one.**

 **Next time: Korra's Air-bending traning begins, and at the same time, she wishes to accomplish a childhood dream of seeing an official Pro-bending match. With her husband's support and prior wartime experience, Korra will most definitely go far. Which will certainly be useful in the fight against Amon and his Equalists.**

 **Omake: The Demon of Republic city.**

"You say you found a crateful of contraband?" One Chief Beifong asked with a raised eyerbow as one of her patrolling officers found a small crate filled with glowing red bottles all marked as 'Red Dragon' from what he described, it was dropped by a pony-tailed girl riding a polar Bear-dog. After some testing, it was discovered that it wasn't poisonous and was made up of peppers of some kind.

The officer believed it to be some illegal substance but, when it was proven to be nothing serious he was now embarrassed. Growing curious and since it would be too much hassle to find the owner, Lin popped one open to give the drink a try. She then kicked it back and swallowed it down... when the bottle was half-empty, her mouth couldn't take it anymore and she threw the bottle away. Sending it crashing against the wall with its remaining contents that began eating away at the walls like acid.

Running to the nearest water cooler, she ripped it off and began pouring the liquid directly onto her body and into her burning mouth. This however wasn't enough to cool her off, she belched out flames and then her body caught on fire, melting her armor off. She screamed in pain as she leapt out a window and ran towards a nearby park in a desperate attempt to dunk herself in the pond.

Meanwhile, a Huge Equalist rally was underway, with a certain mutton-chopped protestor with a Megaphone was speaking about how Benders were oppressing Non-benders and all that victim-card type drivel. Soon the sight of a flaming spectre came into view wreathed in fire and letting out unholy screams caused the crowd to break up and run for their lives fearing that they earned the Wrath of a Spirit.

Lin Beifong was later admitted to the hospital with barely any injury but was in a catatonic state after her experience. 'Red Dragon' became illegal in Republic City and the remaining bottles were safely disposed of. Incidentally, The Equalists also lost nearly seven hundred probable recruits. The incident was largely swept under the rug, but all those who witnessed it spread the story all the same. Thus giving birth to the legend of 'Republic City's Holy Spirit of Wrath'.

 **End Omake.**

 **Current Projects (No particular order):**

 **Garchu! Ch.2**

 **Spider Dance Ch.2**

 **Mother Dearest V2 (Rewrite) (Reason: I feel like that time travel bit ruined the flow for me.)**

 **History's Strongest Sensei Ch.3 *On Hold ***

 **Romulus Rising (Remake of deleted fic.) *Canceled until further notice. ***

 **Left Hand of the Shinigami Ch.2**

 **Naruto x Monster girls fic. (Monster girls summoning contract.)**

 **Bound together ch.2**


End file.
